My Favorite Mistake
by ALostEcho98
Summary: He was the best thing that happened to her, and now... look at where they ended up.


_**Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it? I kind of had a dream and just jotted it down and the result is in front of you. It's not AU. It's a pilot fic. I don't think anybody has ever done this so I really hope you enjoy it and please R&R.**_

_**Thanks guys,**_

_**ALostEcho98.**_

_**MY FAVORITE MISTAKE:**_

_**Disclaimer- nope, don't own, wish I did. :( **_

_**Summery- He was the best thing that happened to her, and now… look where they ended up.**_

The sweet smell of chocolate filled the air as Jessica turned on the oven and started baking the cookies she had made for Sam.

'_Sam.' _she thought with something close to awe.

She couldn't believe she had gotten this lucky as to end up with such an amazing guy.

Sam, with those sweet eyes that always succeeded in cheering her up or melting her already won over heart. That easy personality and his ability to sympathize with others never ceased to amaze her.

His shyness and intelligence were something to marvel at. When she first spoke to him he kept his eyes downcast and spoke in soft tones.

His expression was that of a new-born puppy, unsure of his surroundings and looking around as if waiting for his protector to come to his aid.

When she got to know him better she realized just how intelligent he was and generally enjoyed his company.

Soon they grew closer and one night he finally asked her out and they shared their first kiss under the stars and as the others say, the rest is history.

She was still lost in the memories that they had made as the doorbell to their apartment rang.

She rushed to open it and her heart warmed to see her dear friend there. Brady.

Brady was the one who had introduced Sam and Jess to each other. So she welcomed him with open arms.

She stepped aside to let him in and he flashed his blue eyes at her.

She turned to offer him a glass of water and then everything went black.

3

She woke up pinned to the ceiling.

Her mind was confused, disoriented and frightened.

Then everything came back to her.

_Blinding pain; _

_Brady's soft voice turned dangerous and his eyes a hollow, empty coal black; _

_Being forced up the wall by a strange invisible force; _

_Brady smiling sadistically his hand outstretched, his palm facing her; _

_The words 'such a pity, you're actually not that bad for a human' bewildering her and then the words 'If you hadn't fallen in love with him…' frightening her; _

_She was completely upside down now; too surprised to say anything or even struggle; _

_her lips managing one word 'Sam…', Brady's face shifting into a grimace as he said, 'He was your greatest error, well let's hope you dying comes of some good to us, that he goes back in or this would be a waste.'; _

_Brady laughing as she screamed while he violently slashed open her stomach, the pain was unbearable and she succumbed into the darkness;_

_Her last view was of Brady whistling a tune as he walked out, stopping only to turn on the shower. _

Her mind was overwhelmed at these memories as they slammed into her with the force of a jackhammer, over and over again, terrorizing her, making her beg for it to stop.

She cried out his name, "Sam..." again and again, she cried for the help she knew wouldn't come.

Her tears were falling directly on the bed, _their bed_ along with the blood from her wound, which was barley there slowly, sickeningly dripping down stained the pillows, as if mocking the one place that was theirs, tarnishing their happy memories with those of terror and fear.

She screamed and cried for the help she knew wouldn't come.

She screamed until her voice died and she cried until she mercifully fell into a dreamless sleep.

3

She awoke to the creaking of the door, her heart leaped in her chest when she heard Sam's soft voice call out her name,"Jess?"

She wanted to answer him, oh God she wanted to but her voice had died completely and as much as she tried, she couldn't.

He entered their room and she held her breath.

He flung himself onto the bed with his eyes closed, his head narrowly missing the pool of tears and blood.

He lay there with a serene smile on his face and she waited, with bated breath she waited.

There it was

_Drip…_

Her blood this time fell on his forehead; he frowned slightly but didn't open his eyes.

_Drip…_

His face scrunched up and finally he opened his eyes and they grew wide in horror.

She tried to speak, to speak his name but only a hoarse whisper came out.

"Jess…" He breathed, "Jess, Jess no!" This time he yelled and the room exploded around them.

The flames licked at her nightgown and now Jessica was resigned to her fate, she knew she was going to die so she looked straight at Sam; she wanted her last image to be him.

And as she gazed at him, wishing that at least he would be safe, she noticed something.

There was something in his eyes that she didn't like, something that told her that something wasn't quite right.

He was horrified, shocked, shattered.

But where was the _surprise_?

It was almost as if he had seen this before. She thought with a chill which was odd since she was currently burning to death.

This time she forced herself to speak, "Sam..." she whispered.

The door thundered open and Sam's brother, what was his name, _Dean._ That's right. Dean rushed up to him; forced Sam to his feet and, when Sam refused to move lifted him up and carried him out.

Sam was struggling, wanting to come back to her and she was glad that Dean didn't let him.

The Flames were almost to her face now. Slowly burning her, the smell of it sizzling flesh,_ her flesh,_ making her sick.

Her last thought before the fire consumed her, and wiped out any trace of her existence was.

_Sam, loving you was my favorite mistake._

_**So… how was it?**_

_**This is my first time writing a fic with Jess's POV. **_

_**I hope you guys liked it, please tell me what you guys think. Okay? :D **_

_**Thanks.**_


End file.
